For the Love of Pete
by Amelia Marie
Summary: The Weasley twins put their latest moneymaking scheme into action and begin to meddle in the love lives of others.
1. Chapter 1

Two identical young men were sitting together at a small table near the back of the dimly lit pub, both silently staring off into space. They refused to make eye contact with each other. Two glasses of untouched Butterbeer sat in front of them on the table. They were stylishly dressed in black robes that made their flaming red hair stand out even more.

"It's brilliant George. Just admit it," one of them said in a low voice. "Stop being so stubborn. You're just jealous cause I thought of it before you did."

"You're an idiot. It'd be a complete waste of money. Honestly, would anyone actually trust us? For the love of Pete, Fred, we own a joke shop!" the other one returned in an exasperated whisper.

"Whose idea was the joke shop? Mine. And look how well that turned out. Come on, just give it a try. What do we have to loose? " Fred crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

After a long moment of silence, George finally said, "Well, things have been pretty dull lately," Pausing, he chuckled and said, "Why not, let's do it."

Fred grinned and in his excitement, he lost his balance and his chair toppled. Laughing, he stood up, brushed off his robes and shook George's hand. After downing their Butterbeer in one gulp, Fred left a tip on the table. They left the pub as everyone stared curiously after the two conniving brothers.

A week later, Fred and George were sitting behind the honey colored counter of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was a Monday morning and the store was empty at the moment. The twins were so engrossed in the papers lying on the counter in front of them that they failed to notice the pretty, freckle faced young lady with long, ginger hair who had just arrived by Floo Powder in the fireplace behind them.

"I think it's good to go," Fred said.

Ginny had crept up behind the two and was staring intently at the papers. "What's good to go?" she said in a curious voice.

"Ginny!" Fred and George shouted as they spun around in surprise. "What are you doing here?" George asked his sister, sounding annoyed.

"I work here, remember?" she said in an exasperated voice. "What're you two doing that's so secretive anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," Fred said.

Before either one could stop her, Ginny swiftly grabbed the top paper and began to read it out loud. "For the Love of Pete! Let us help you find the love of your life. Sign up for our new matchmaking services and find the perfect one. Only one Galleon for the first 100 people that sign up," she read in disbelief. "Where in the world did you come up with this idea? It's ridiculous!" she said as she threw the paper down and snorted. "You guys still don't have girlfriends, how do you expect to run a matchmaking business?" she said laughing.

George gave Fred an I-told-you-so-look, but Fred just ignored him. "Simple. Think of all the kids that couldn't find dates to the Yule Ball a few years ago. Well, there are obviously lots of teenagers that could use a little help in finding the perfect person. And not just students either. We're 22 and still haven't found anyone. So it's an idea that will be appealing to witches and wizards of all ages," Fred explained. "It's a brilliant moneymaking scheme," he added with a grin.

Ginny just laughed and headed into the storage room. Her brothers never failed to amaze her with the random ideas they came up with. Most of them usually worked, but she had a bad feeling about this particular plan.

"Would you like to sign up Ginny?" George called out after her.

"We'll give you a discount since you're family," put in Fred.

"Don't be stupid," she yelled back.

"Hey, the wedding isn't for another ten months, you've still got loads of time for some fun," Fred yelled in a mischievous voice.

Ginny popped her head around the doorframe. "Bug off you guys! I'm not going to sign up," she said and disappeared around the corner.

Fred and George grinned at each other, shrugged, and began hanging up the fliers.

Just then the brass bell on the door clanged as a group of giggling girls came in.

Fred and George greeted them with wide smiles. "Stocking up for school, ladies? We have all the supplies you need to survive the year. Check out our back to school sale on the far wall over there," George suggested. "Enough tricks to drive even Professor McGonagall up the wall."

"Oh, and we've got a special offer going on for a limited time only," Fred said excitedly.

Quickly, he grabbed a stack of applications off the counter. The writing glowed red and pink and there were dancing hearts swirling around the paper. "You all should consider signing up for our new matchmaking offer. It's a great way to meet new people," Fred explained as he handed out the papers.

"And it only costs a Galleon to sign up," George added.

"Let me get this straight," one girl asked as she looked over the paper. "We give you info about ourselves, you match us with a guy the same age with similar interests, and set up the blind date?"

"That's right," said Fred brightly.

"And if we don't like the guy, we aren't obligated to see him again?" another girl inquired.

"Nope. After the first date the rest is up to you. If the first one doesn't work, we'll keep setting up different dates for you as we find new matches though," Fred answered.

Looking rather intrigued, the girls all accepted a paper and continued shopping. Before they left, they all returned the papers, completely filled out, along with a Galleon apiece.

Once the store was quiet again, Fred held the stack of applications and grinned smugly at his sister, who was restocking a shelf. "See Ginny, it's working already."

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, so you've got a few girls signed up. But how do you plan on getting any guys to participate? After all, it only will work if there are guys," she said smugly.

Before either of the twins could answer, a few customers wandered into the store, preventing them from thinking of a good comeback.

Ginny left the shop a few hours later and headed home to the Burrow before her brothers could try to change her mind about their new business venture.

Later that evening after the twins closed up the shop they headed upstairs to their second floor flat. A few minutes later the food they had ordered from the Leaky Cauldron appeared in their fireplace by way of the Floo Network. Fred grabbed the tray and set it on the table next to George.

"Listen, I think Ginny might have a point. So far today we got twenty-one applications; three boys and eighteen girls, "George said as he flipped through a stack of applications.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll put an advertisement in the Daily Prophet. That'll shoot our membership sky-high," said Fred.

George looked at his brother skeptically and began to eat.

The next Saturday morning Fred and George had promised their mother to come home for a visit.

"Oh, Fred, George, I'm so glad you're here. You boys just keep growing," Mrs. Weasley fussed over the twins the moment they apparated into the kitchen.

"Hey Mum," said Fred. "Oh, hi Fleur," he said, noticing Bill's wife who was peeling potatoes at the sink.

"Where's Percy?" asked George with an impish grin.

"The boys are all in the garden," replied Mrs. Weasley.

The twins promptly headed out the back door. Bill, Ron, and Harry were engaged in a heated game of Nuke the Gnomes. As soon as they saw the twins, they stopped the game and came over to say hello.

Percy was seated at one end trying to concentrate on a rather large stack of paperwork. Every once in awhile a gust of wind would send a paper soaring away and he would have to use his wand to retrieve it.

" I'm telling you Harry, you're a cheater! We already agreed not to use magic, it only counts if you catch one with your bare hands!" Ron exclaimed, brushing his sweaty red hair out of his face.

"Hey everyone," George said.

"Hey guys," said Bill, ignoring Harry and Ron who were still arguing about the game.

"Where're Ginny?" asked Fred.

"She's inside with Hermione," said Harry immediately.

Fred and George glanced mischievously at each other.

"So…Harry, ten months is it?" George said lightly.

"Yeah," he said happily.

"What about you Ronnie, who is your lucky girl?" asked Fred sweetly.

Harry and Bill immediately exchanged worried glances. Percy was still engrossed in his stack of papers and was oblivious to the conversation. Ron's face had turned beet red and he was frowning slightly.

"Naff off Fred. I don't see you with any girl," he said angrily.

"Ooh, a wee bit jealous of Harry are we Ronnie?" teased George.

Before Ron could reply, Fred whipped out a piece of parchment. "Well don't worry about a thing mate, we've got a solution to all of your problems," he said as he handed the parchment to Ron.

Bill and Harry curiously leaned over to read the parchment.

"Matchmaking services?" Harry said, looking up in disbelief.

Fred grinned and nodded. "That's right. Only one Galleon, quite a deal you know."

Bill burst out laughing and pulled out a piece of gold from his robe pocket, which he tossed to George. "Here, sign Percy up. He could use a girl to distract himself from all this ridiculous Ministry paperwork,"

At this Percy's head shot up and he retorted, "I have no time for your pranks as you should well know," he said, glaring at the twins. "Unlike you, I have a very important job,"

"Oh, right, I forgot. Without you our cauldron bottoms would still be scandalously thin," joked Fred. Bill, Ron, and Harry tried unsuccessfully to muffle their laughter.

Percy's face turned slightly red before he replied, "Actually, I'm doing much more than that. You have no idea how much paperwork accompanies each Death Eater's imprisonment. Just because you-know-who is gone doesn't mean life is all fun and games now."

"Unless you're Harry Potter that is," said Bill with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll bet the gnomes are starting to miss Voldemort by now," joked Harry.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this," he said, picked up his paperwork and went inside.

Everyone laughed as Percy stormed off. "Come on Ron, you're the only one here who isn't married or engaged, besides us. Don't you want to sign up?" George said.

"It'll be funny Ron," prompted Bill.

"Yeah, who knows who you might meet," added Harry.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you? I've had enough of girls and their drama," said Ron angrily and stormed inside, letting the screen door slam behind him.

"Who's got his underwear in a bunch?" asked Fred.

"Hermione," Bill and Harry replied in unison.

Fred and George looked at each other in surprise.

"You know they had been going out ever since the end of sixth year, right?" asked Harry.

They twins both nodded.

"Well, it was towards the end of the war and Ron got in a bit of a predicament with a couple of Death Eaters. He was outnumbered, but luckily Hermione came along and blasted 'em into the next century. So then Ron got all angry cause he claimed he had things under control and didn't need her help. It just kinda took off from there and the two realized they wouldn't work together," Harry explained.

"Then why is Hermione here?" asked George.

"Oh, Mum invited her. Besides, things have simmered down in the past two months. Ron's just a bit touchy on the subject of women in general right now," Harry said.

"I see," mused Fred with a knowing smile.

"Right then, Ron Weasley and Percy Weasley," said George, holding his wand out over two applications. Immediately writing appeared on the parchment.

"We'll give them both a free trial," said George with a grin as he tossed Bill his gold back. "After all, they are family."

Just then Hermione came outside and walked over to the table. "Hey guys, how's the store?" she asked the twins with a smile.

"Hermione, just the girl we wanted to see," said Fred with a grin. "The store's great, thanks for asking. Now we've got something here that a nice single girl like you would be very interested in," said Fred as he whipped out another application.

"And considering the fact that you were-are almost family, you don't have to pay," said George as Hermione gave him a dark look.

"This is a bunch of rubbish," she replied after she read the application. She thrust the parchment back into George's hands and headed back inside.

George immediately filled out another form, this time for Hermione. "She'll appreciate it in the long run," George reassured Harry as he looked on skeptically.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy wandered down the crowded street. Every store window he passed boasted a picture of a famous Auror. Harry Potter, Granger, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Lupin, numerous other heroes, and even his own face stared solemnly back at him. But not even the fact that he was up there with so many other great witches and wizards seemed to matter to the general public.

Oftentimes as he was walking down the street a wizard would give him a suspicious glance. Sometimes when he passed by a mother she would instinctively pull her children closer to her side. He hated going out in public anymore; it was just too much trouble.

Today wasn't any different. His mood worsened with every glance he received as he stormed up to 93 Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Draco, how's it going?" George asked cordially as the young man entered the empty store. It was late on a raining Tuesday afternoon and the warmly lit shop wasn't very busy.

Before Draco could answer George, the group of kids standing at the counter recognized him and began whispering and trying to sneak glances at him without being noticed.

"Brilliant. Everything is just great," Draco said in a sarcastic voice. He spun away from the counter, black robe flowing out behind him, and headed down an aisle. He wandered around the cozy store until the kids had left. Then he went back to the front and leaned against the counter. George had disappeared. When he came back from the storage room a moment later, he found Draco reading a matchmaking application.

"You should sign up. It'd do you good to get out a little more often," commented George.

Startled, Draco dropped the parchment back onto the pile and looked up. "Weasley, I could easily get any girl in Britain without your help," he said with a sneer.

George just laughed. He had gotten used to Draco's cockiness by now. "Yeah, until your big head explodes in the middle of dessert. I doubt she'd stick around very long with your brains splattered everywhere," George joked.

Draco just shook his head, but George could detect a faint ghost of a smile on his lips.

"So what are you doing here anyway? I know you don't like going out anymore," George asked.

"I was going insane cooped up at home, I can't stand that house," he said, referring to Malfoy Manor. "McGonagall hired me as the new Potions teacher so I figured I'd better check out the pranks the brats'll try to pull on me. After all, there's no better place to scout out all the latest tricks," he said.

George nodded in agreement, then, realizing what Draco had said, he asked in a surprised voice, "You're gonna teach!"

"Yeah, McGonagall wanted an Auror around just to be on the safe side. Besides, I just need to get away from everything for awhile," Draco explained.

"Hell, if I were you and needed a break I'd head for a beach with lots of hot girls, not Hogwarts," George said grinning.

"Where do you think I've been the past two weeks? It was alright for a few days, but I get sunburned too easily," Draco replied seriously. "And Muggle girls get on my nerves for some reason," he added.

George was having a hard time imagining Draco lying on a beach towel, slathered in suntan lotion, red as a lobster with peeling skin. He chuckled at the mental image and said, "Alright, I can see why that wouldn't work too well. Which is exactly why you should sign up for our matchmaking services. You'll only get witches, no Muggles."

Draco snorted and replied, "Yeah, I can definitely think of loads of nice girls that would want to date the son of a Death Eater."

"So, Professor Malfoy, is it?" Fred said as he came in from the back room where he had been eavesdropping. He set a box down on the hardwood floor and said, "Did you and Hermione decide to get new jobs together or something? After all, I know how fond you two are of each other," he said with a smile.

"Are you saying that Granger is teaching at Hogwarts?" Draco said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Ah, well, that's what Ron told me," Fred said nervously.

Draco's sneer seemed to double in size at this remark.

"Come on Draco, she's not that bad," George reasoned. "Sure she's a bit of a know-it-all, but she's really a nice girl."

Draco snorted and said, "Yeah, she leaves the room whenever I come in, she tried to convince Harry I was a spy, and 'accidentally' hexed me the first time I came to a meeting of the Order. Sounds like the perfect angel to me."

"Hey now, don't be so hard on her. She doesn't know what went on. Remember, she was still in St. Mungo's recovering from those nasty battle wounds when you joined us," Fred said reasonably.

"What, and you're telling me that no one ever found the time to explain?" Draco said angrily.

"Well, she never really gave us a chance to explain, and then things were so crazy, you know how it was. There wasn't time to keep everything straight, we were doing all we could just to keep ourselves alive," George argued.

Draco sighed. "It's going to be a long year."

"If you're looking for a nice quiet job, I have a feeling you won't find it at Hogwarts. At least not with the two of you together, that is," Fred grinned mischievously.

"Dumb know-it-all," muttered Draco.

"Exactly," Fred replied.

"Well, I'd better be going. I'm heading to Hogwarts next week so I guess I'll see you guys around," Draco said and headed towards the door.

"Wait, you haven't filled out an application yet!" called out George.

Draco ignored him and pushed the door open. He was a Malfoy for goodness sakes. He didn't need the help of anyone to find girls. As he stood looking out into the rain, yet another random witch gasped as she walked past and recognized his face. He angrily stepped out into the rain and stormed down the street.

As George watched Draco stride away, he felt a wave of sympathy come over him. Poor bloke couldn't even go out in public anymore. He glanced down at the dancing hearts on the application. "I guess one more free trial wouldn't hurt business," George said to himself under his breath. Fred snickered as he imagined Draco's reaction when he discovered what George had done.


End file.
